NarutoXHinata
by ICrzy
Summary: This is a story talking about Hinata and Naruto as parents and their two children


**This is a fanfiction about NarutoXHinata which talks about them being parents and their children... I only own Taichi Uzumaki, Suki Uzmaki, Yumi Uchiha who was mention a few times, and Kaikai Kouno only mention once.**

Naruto Uzumaki twenty years old standing with a black suit on, he stood next to Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke also wore a black suit. Walking down the aisle was Ino in an orange dress, then behind her was Sakura, and then Tenten. Finally behind them was Hinata, she wore a beautiful white dress. It was long and walking her down the aisle was her cousin Neji. Neji let her continue to walk down, where Naruto met her half way. He smiled at her and she blushed as she smiled back. Both walking back where he stood before hand, Tsuande was the one who would wed them. Naruto and Hinata said their vows, "Do you Naruto Uzumaki take Hinata Hyuga as your bride?" Tsuande asked. Naruto smiled, "I do." He said. Tsuande smiled and turned to Hinata, "Do you Hinata Hyuga take Naruto Uzumaki as your husband?" She asked. Hinata nodded, "Yes I do!" She said. Then both Naruto and Hinata kissed each other, thats when everyone began to cheer. Sakura walked over to Sasuke holding his hand, the two had been marriage for a while.

Naruto took Hinata to their home, he sat her on the couch and smiled. "Hi there my bride." He said. Hinata was blushing, "He-Hello there my husband." She said. He kissed her on the cheek, "Today is the happiest day of my life. You are the greatest thing in my life. I love you." Naruto said holding onto her. Hinata held onto him tight and said, "I love you Naruto." She kissed him on his lips.

Naruto ran into the hospital where Hinata was about to give birth to their first born child, Sakura was outside the room with Sasuke. Sakura was nearly due to have her baby, they were told Sakura's baby will be a girl. Naruto stood next to Hinata, "You can do it." Naruto said as he held onto her hand. Ino caught the baby, "Oh wow congrats its a boy." Ino said. She cleaned up the baby and handed him to Naruto, "My son. I'm a father." Naruto said. Hinata saw Naruto lower the baby to Hinata, "What should we name him?" Hinata asked. "I think Taichi,"

Naruto said. Hinata was given the baby, "Taichi Uzumaki. I like that name a lot." Hinata said as he touched her baby's head. "Welcome to the world Taichi," Naruto said looking at his son, then kissed his wife. Naruto was changing Taichi, he was crying and Hinata came in. Her belly was large again, "You really think we can handle another baby?" Hinata asked. Naruto touched the belly, "Of course." Naruto said. Hinata took care of Taichi as Naruto sat down. "You know Naruto, we'll need a baby for the baby." Hinata said. Naruto had a thought about it. "The doctor told us the baby will be a girl." Naruto said. Hinata held onto Taichi, he looked so much like Naruto. His blonde spikey hair and blue eyes. Hinata smiled, "How about Suki." Hinata said. Naruto smiled, "I love it." Naruto said. Hinata walked over with Taichi, Naruto picked him up. "Hey their champ." Naruto said and Taichi began to laugh.

Naruto and Hinata were back in the hospital as Hinata was giving birth to their other baby, Taichi was out of the room with the Uchiha's. Sakura had given birth to their baby a year ago. They had named her Yumi, she has pink hair in the front and black in the back. One green eye and one red eye. Naruto was helping Hinata, "Come on sweetie. Push." Naruto said. Hinata was sweating and screaming, finally they heard the cry of a baby. Naruto had a smile. Ino handed the baby to them once she was all cleaned, "This better be the last one." Ino joked. The parents were looking at their baby, Taichi was brought into the room. "Taichi say hello to your baby sister." Naruto said. Taichi poked at his baby sister's face, Hinata smiled. "We are a big family." She said and Naruto smiled.

Taichi was four years old, running around the house as Suki was two. She ran after Taichi, he was laughing as she was crying. Taichi heard a thud, he stopped and ran over. "Hey, Suki your alright." Taichi said. Her knee was scratched, in came Hinata. "What happened?" Hinata asked. "Su-Suki fell." Taichi said. As the years came Taichi was looking more and more like Naruto, beside the fact he doesn't have the lines on his face. Suki looked more like Hinata but with a dirty blonde hair. Suki cried as Hinata picked her up, "She'll be alright." Hinata said and took her to the kicthen, she sat Suki on the counter. Pulled out a first aid kit, cleaned her knee and placed a band aid on it. "Mama kiss it." Suki said. Hinata smiled and kissed the knee. Suki smiled and her tears had stopped. Peaking his head was Taichi, "Is Suki OK?" He asked. Hinata picked her up and placed her down, "Yes.  
You two go play." Hinata said.

Taichi was ten years old in the academy with his eight year old sister, Taichi would always cause issues and get into trouble. One day Naruto paid a visit, since Naruto is the hokage, everyone showed him respect. Everyone but his son. Taichi sat in his seat, he had his legs on the desk. Suki was yelling at her brother, "Taichi! Your the hokage's son! Behave!" Suki shouted. Iruka was trying to calm things down, then Naruto walked in. Taichi put his legs off the desk, he sat normally. Naruto looked at the students, Iruka seemed surprised. "Naruto, what are you doing here?" Iruka asked. Naruto had a smile, "To see our future ninja is all." Naruto said. Taichi rolled his eyes, "As if." Taichi said. Naruto turned to his son, Suki turned to her brother. "Shut it Taichi!" Suki shouted. Next to her was Kaikai Kouno, an adopted daughter to Sasuke and Sakura. "Hey Suki, calm down." Kaikai spoke. Yumi rolled her eyes, "Jeez can we actually get through with our lessons for once." Yumi said. Taichi crossed his arms on his chest, Naruto pointed at his son. "Come here." Naruto said. Taichi stood up and walked down, some of the kids were laughing and saying things. Taichi got down to the bottom, and Naruto took him out of the room for a talk. "Taichi, why are you acting out?" Naruto asked. "Why do you care? Your never home to care." Taichi said.  
He didn't bother to face his dad, "Son you have to understand I can still caring about you while I work. I am trying to keep you, your sister, and your mother save." Naruto said. "Then why does it seem like you don't want to spend time with us? Why do you continue to be away from us?" Taichi asked. "Taichi, I am sorry for missing so much. I really am." Naruto said. Taichi turned away, "No your not. You care about your job more than anything in the world." Taichi said. Naruto knelt down to his height, "Listen son. You may hate me now, but soon you'll understand I care about you. And what I do is a good thing." Naruto said. Taichi looked at his dad, then walked to the classroom door. "Whatever dad." Taichi said and walked into the classroom.

Sixteen year old Taichi stood with his fourteen year old sister, Suki. Taichi a chunin and Suki still a genin, Naruto looked at his children. "Taichi I am proud you became a chunin during the chunin exams. I am proud of you my son, and you have proven that you are someone else, besides my son." Naruto said. Taichi managed a small smile, Hinata walked into the room with tea. Suki seemed upset for not making it, "As for you my daughter. I am proud you tried your best. I didn't make it my first time. So train, and train. Then we'll hope next time you'll be the chunin instead of a genin." Naruto said. Suki smiled and hugged her dad, "Oh daddy." Suki said. Taichi had his smile, Hinata hugged them and then called Taichi over for this family moment. Taichi walked over and hugged his family. "Now son, now that your a chunin. Things will change, you'll no longer be placed in your team for missions. No longer with your sensei." Naruto said. Taichi nodded, "I know dad. My sensei explained it to Yumi and I." Taichi said. Naruto touched his son's shoulder, "I am proud." Naruto said. Hinata smiled, "Oh dear we are going to be late to our dinner party with the Uchiha's." Hinata said. Naruto nodded, "Alright let's go Uzumaki's!" Naruto said. Suki and Hinata head out, Taichi stopped his dad. "Um dad, I finally understand the reason why you do your job and why you missed so much." Taichi said. Naruto nodded, "And?" Naruto asked. His son smiled, "And I understand what you were doing and still are is basically taking care of us. Even though we rarely saw you, and you barely saw us." Taichi said. Naruto nodded, "I am still sorry for missing time with you and your sister." Naruto said. Taichi smiled at his dad, "It's no big deal. Really." Taichi said. Naruto and Taichi began to head out, "So son do you wanna be the hokage when I am done?" Naruto asked. Taichi laughed, "How about no." Taichi said.


End file.
